A Flustered Tease
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: The evening should've been romantic and pleasurable. It still was but nothing ever went exactly as planned when dating Luffy.


Luffy pulled his boyfriend of nine months into the living room. Law followed behind easily, a smile tugging at his lips caused by his young love's eagerness. "What is it you want to give me?" He asked for the third time that night.

"Shishishi, you'll see." Luffy let go of his hand as they entered the room. "It's actually more of something to show you. I've been practicing."

"Practicing what?" Law let himself be pushed toward the couch.

"I wasn't practicing with anyone else." Luffy said quickly, as if he was afraid Law might get angry.

Law sighed and rolled his eyes. "What is it though?"

Luffy turned off the hall light and left them in quiet darkness. It was then Law noticed the candles lit around the room. Luffy came back to stand in front of him. He had his phone out and was scrolling for something on the screen. Law decided it was best to wait for him since he clearly wasn't getting an answer any other way.

He knew Luffy had been up to something. He had spent the past two weeks pushing Law out the door when he had to go to work and constantly asking when exactly he would be home. Suspicious behavior to be sure, especially for Luffy. And if he had been anyone else, Law may have been concerned that he was cheating. But Luffy was far too honest. Something that twisted in his gut still; Luffy's honesty and trusting nature were almost too much for him.

Law leaned back against the couch. He might as well make himself comfortable. Luffy practicing something in secret to surprise him with made sense giving his recent behavior. It made Law's heart squeeze warmly and his stomach feel tickly inside. He couldn't imagine life without Luffy now.

"I love you."

"Found it!" Luffy looked back to Law registering what he had just said. "I love you too." He stepped forward to kiss Law on the cheek. Placing the phone on the cushion beside Law, he stepped back again to stand before him.

A soft slow beat began to play from Luffy's phone. Not too loud but still enough to be heard throughout the room. Law cast a look toward the phone once before looking back to his boyfriend. Luffy's head was bowed, casting his bangs down over his eyes, palms flat against his jeans, trembling. He was nervous, not something Law was used to seeing. He began curve his hip out toward Law, bringing his hands up over his waist to his stomach, lifting the fabric of his tight shirt slightly as they slid past. Law caught a peek of the undone button and zipper on his skinny jeans. Luffy took a shallow step forward, hips swaying in time with the sensual beat. Hands traveled up a little more past his chest to his shoulders to hook around his neck as he tossed his head back exposing the line of his neck.

The next slide of his foot brought him even closer to Law as he began to bring his hands back down across his sides. With a delicate pop of his hip, he turned smoothly away from Law, giving him his back. Fingers curled around the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up over his head.

Inside, Luffy's stomach was churning and he hoped he wasn't breathing too loudly in his anxiety. What if this was a mistake? What if he was doing this wrong? The problem with practicing by himself was he had no feedback and nothing to go on. He had spent two weeks of embarrassing research and practice but what if it was for nothing. He wasn't sure what he would do if Law laughed at him right now.

Not swaying from his task, despite his doubts, Luffy continued his turn with a soft sway of his hips. His shirt was bundled across his arms, not quite out of his sleeves yet, and held over his head. He looked over at Law, gauging his reaction as he pulled one arm free to run down his chest.

Law's hand was clenched in the fabric of his jeans. Luffy could hear him breathing slow and steady, concentrated. His dark eyes roamed over his lover, pupils dilated with hunger.

He bit his lip shyly, meeting Law's gaze through his bangs. The shirt fell to the floor and Luffy took another slow step toward him. The song would be coming to an end soon. Tilting his head back, he curled his arms back over his head with a slight lean away from Law. The candle light danced shadows across Luffy's skin, showing off every dip and curve along his torso. He licked his dry lips as he brought his hands back down, splaying them across his torso and smoothing them down to his waist. He pushed already low riding jeans even farther down his hips and took the last step he needed to place his leg between Law's.

Luffy felt Law's fingers relax their hold on his pant leg in favor of traveling up the back of his thigh. An excited tingle burned through his skin at the contact, but he didn't let it distract him. Bracing one hand against the back of the couch beside Law's head, he pushed his leg up to kneel on the couch, bringing the other over Law's lap and brushing across the decent sized bulge in his pants.

Law's breath caught in his throat and Luffy could feel the heat radiating off him. There was probably a blush across his own face, but he didn't have time to be embarrassed. He placed his forefinger softly to Law's lips. Their chests touched as he pushed ever closer. He gently bumped noses with Law, placing his mouth against his finger as well, and letting the song end.

Everything was still. Their own breathing and fast heart beats in their ears the only sound. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, full of promise and want. Full of love.

Luffy swallowed thickly, pulling his hand away to slip around behind Law's neck. He pushed up on his knees to give him leverage over Law but at the same time pulled him up to kiss him. Lips barely brushed when Luffy moved back to accommodate for height and meet Law properly in the kiss.

His knee slipped over the edge, and he fell against Law's chest, foreheads crashing into each other. Spell broken, they both winced at the pain, and Law swore. His hand came up to his head. He sighed as he felt a flustered Luffy duck to hide his face against his shoulder.

Well... now what? Law hummed lightly from the back of his throat, bringing his hand up to rub soothingly over Luffy's back. "Hey?" He whispered after a moment, and his boyfriend began to relax. Luffy mumbled something to show he was listening. Law kissed the top of his head. "Care to help me with this?" Law rolled his hips up, letting Luffy know he was still aroused.

The young man pulled back a bit and situated himself in Law's lap, wiggling just a bit. He looked up at Law and then back down. Law leaned forward to kiss slightly pouting lips. Luffy chuckled softly as he kissed back smiling.

"Yeah, I can do that."


End file.
